


Vid Heroes 2: Old School Romance

by Niki



Series: Vid Heroes [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Irresponsible Health Care Practices, M/M, Medicinal Cuddling, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We have to stop meeting like this.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid Heroes 2: Old School Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A late Valentine's Day treat. Pure silliness I didn't even remember writing but I cleaned it up a bit and decided to share after all.

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

“I just knew you were going to say that.”

“I've had in worse, of course, than being trapped here with you.”

“Which part? The being trapped, or with me?”

“Trapped, naturally. It doesn't get better than being trapped with you. You did kiss me, right?”

“Well...”

“You kissed me!” 

“Well, yeah, but you kissed me first.” 

“No, I mean... you did kiss me back, right? I'm not imagining that bit, right?”

“Oh. No, no, you aren't. Uhh, sorry? I knew you had a concussion, and I shouldn't have...”

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“Well, I can hardly sit up, so I can't shut you up, so you just have... it's okay. I said I wasn't going to forget, and I didn't. Did I? I'm pretty sure I'm imagining some of what went down but I remember you holding me, and I remember you kissing me. Back. You kissing me back.”

“That happened, yes. Although it was medicinal holding. Purely professional.”

“Of course it was, Major.” 

“I'm a trained field medic, I can recognise medicinal cuddling when I... uhh, administer it.”

“So, what are you waiting for?”

“I'm sure Chakwas has better medicine for you than biotic body heat, John.”

“Well she's not here to administer it.”

“And that would be the point of isolation. We can't afford her to get sick with whatever you have, John.”

“You haven't caught it.”

“Yet. I might be contagious. We can't risk it.”

“But I'm bored and you're far away.”

“They're monitoring us. Well, at least Chakwas is.”

“And you'll only kiss me when we're locked up by bad guys? Not when we're locked up by the good guys.”

“Exchanging fluids is not recommended in case you _haven't_ managed to infect Kaidan yet, Shepard.”

“Do you _have_ to keep watching us, Doc?”

“If you're planning on doing something stupid, then yes.”

“In what world is kissing my new... what are you, anyway, boyfriend?”

“Illicit lover.”

“Well, when you put it like that, it does sound like something stupid to do.”

“We're both in active service within the same line of command, John.”

“So I really shouldn't have kissed you with all those witnesses.”

“Well, Vega is the only Alliance member... And now Chakwas, of course.”

“We do have better things to do than reporting you two, Kaidan.”

“Thanks, Doc, but that's hardly the point, is it?”

“What was the point? Beyond distracting me from kissing you.”

“That was about it, John. Also, boyfriends sounds stupid, and you haven't even asked me to go steady with you yet.”

“So that's what you were watching while I saw all those alien abduction vids, old school romances. I'm sorry to tell you that I don't have a letter jacket, and I don't even know what it is.”

“I'll settle for your N7 hoodie.”

“And suddenly I see the allure of letter jacketing your sweethearts.”

“Kaidan, I think you should shut up now if talking is going to have that effect on the Commander's blood pressure and pulse.”

“I think having him in the same room with me is having an effect on my pulse, Doc.”

“Well, deal with it, since I don't have another handy isolation room available.”

“I was _trying_ to but then you guys started to talk about stupid ideas.”

“Kissing is not 'dealing with it', Shepard.”

“Spoilsport.”

“How are you feeling, John? I notice you haven't been coughing.”

“Blood pressure aside, I'm feeling pretty good. Frustrated, turned on, and not a little pissed off, but physically pretty good.”

“That... doesn't sound very good actually.”

“But most of that is very easy to cure.”

“Half an hour more, gentlemen, please, can you hold on for half an hour more and then I can perform the last tests and... Shepard? Kaidan! Don't encourage him. Stop that! Please? Oh, who cares. I'm going away now, and I'm locking the door, and if you get Kaidan sick, Shepard, then it's all your own fault. Are you even listening to me? Hello? Do you even remember someone is watching? Oh. Apparently not. I'm... just going to go now. Somewhere far away. Maybe Adams would like some company down in the... Gone now.”

\- - -

“So how do you feel?”

“Pretty damn good, you?”

“Blissful, but I actually meant your flu – holy shit, we're still in the med bay.”

“Oh. I sincerely hope Chakwas left at some point.”

“...And that she doesn't mind us raiding her supplies.”

“Or dirtying the bed.”

“Or scarring me for life by having to listen to you two lose all sense of time and place? Oh for... put some clothes on, men!”


End file.
